John Cittadino
John Cittadino is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He drives the #32 car for Cittadino/Ed Motorsports. |} Before URCS Cittadino has an extensive stock car racing background, specializing on road courses, which is why Cittadino was quite excited to give the Utica Rallycross Series a try. He fielded a car out of his self owned team and drove out to Yuma, Arizona. He fielded a second car out of the shop, which ran Billy Bishop and later Matt Duell. URCS Season 1 Cittadino had an excellent Season One, finishing in the top ten a total of eight times during the ten race schedule. However, despite the consistency, he was unable to grasp victory lane. At the Coastal Italy circuit, Cittadino managed a career best 2nd place finish, missing Michael Aurelio's top time by a tenth of a second. Cittadino's consistency earned him a chance at the title in Dead Man's Curve, but Chris Aurelio, who had a win under his belt from Hong Kong, was able to just edge Cittadino out, resulting in a runner-up position at the close of the points. Cittadino's success had him excited for another season of Rallycross competition. URCS Season 2 and Decline Though hopes were high, the Cittadino/ED organization got off on the wrong foot, finishing dead last at Yuma in the twenty-five car field. He was the sole retiree from the event. While things picked up with two top ten finishes in Kansas City and The Everglades, they would be his last top ten finishes of the season, as the rest of the year was plagued by wrecks and poor performances. Before Season 2, Cittadino only had one DNF, but by season's end, his DNFs tied his top tens. Cittadino became somewhat of a laughingstock in the series, receiving a hefty amount of mockery from the color commentators and fans. This sent Cittadino into a deep depression that also effected his stock car racing career. Cittadino finished the season 18th in points, the lowest for a driver who ran the full schedule. URCS Season 3 Cittadino made a statement that he was not going to compete in Season 3 of the Rallycross Series due to his poor performance. Cittadino/ED Motorsports sold the #5 car to upstart team Theroux Motorsports and has since gone back to fielding stock cars. Cittadino has since accepted a crew chief position on Joseph Onesto's Top Notch Racing. Despite his announcement to stop competing in the Rallycross Series, Cittadino was able to find a ride through the Utica Rallycross Series' Promoter's Program, where he is able to enter the Dead Man's Curve event. Cittadino attempted the event, but came up just short, finishing twenty-second. Cittadino returned to his crew chief position for the main event. Legacy Off-Trak Magazine picked Cittadino's second season as one of their Ten Biggest Blunders of the year, ranking 3rd. Cittadino has the most DNFs in the Utica Rallycross Series with ten. Personal Life Cittadino has stated many times that he is open heterosexual. "I shouldn't have to hide the fact that I dig ladies," said Cittadino in an interview. Cittadino has been given the nickname "Papercut" following a massive paper cut he sustained in a DASCAR series race that took him out of the race car for several weeks and required intensive surgery. Cittadino has since recovered and still groans at the nickname. Category:Drivers